


The only way to go is up!

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: 90's fic, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Joey's a teenager, M/M, Secrets, famous boys having fun together, just a little thing that I wrote, keeping secrets, of the naughty kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90's fic! Joey's had a bit too much to drink and ends up in the wrong hotel room. He sees things!</p><p>Joey is 17, if that squicks you out, leave now. He doesn't engage in anything physical in this one, but there is mentions of sexy times with his band mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only way to go is up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunkiesBaddyPowder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkiesBaddyPowder/gifts).



It was Joey who caught them. He had been a bit drunk and he had walked in, not even bothering to check if it was his hotel room or not. And when he had heard noises, curiosity got the better of him, instead of just realizing that he was in the wrong room and leave before he was noticed.

And when he saw them, he wasn’t really sure that he was actually seeing them. Blame it on the alcohol, as they say. So he stayed where he was, and watched them, until his brain caught up with him, somewhat incoherently, and told him that no, he wasn’t imagining things, that really was Jon, naked, on a bed, getting his ass pounded by his little brother.

But not even that could persuade him to turn around and leave, to get out before they knew he was there. Because he was pretty sure that this was something they didn’t want anyone to know about. For obvious reasons! Ok, everyone knew that the Knight brothers were close, but Joey was willing to bet good money that no one knew they were… well, *this* close.

Part of him wanted to make his presence known, just to see what would happen. Another part of him wanted to leave, and forget this little incident ever happened. And there was one small part of him that really wanted to stay for the big finish.

He knew firsthand when the Knight brothers were getting close, he’d had experiences with them both, at separate occasions… Hell, they had all done things together that they would take to their graves, but this? This was something that was way out of his comfort zone.

That didn’t explain why he found it so hot. That didn’t explain why his eyes lingered on Jordan’s ass, flexing as he pushed inside Jon. It didn’t explain why the grunting and moaning got to him, the way they did. And it most certainly did not explain why he zeroed in on Jordan’s hard cock as it moved in and out of his brother’s hole.

Joey’s throat felt dry. He needed to leave… so he took one step closer. They were definitely getting close, Jordan’s thrusting got more frantic and that was always a telltale sign for the younger Knight brother. He was holding on to Jon’s hips with an iron grip and Joey couldn’t help but wonder if that was gonna leave bruises. He took a step closer to make absolutely certain and yep, Jon was getting close too. He was definitely enjoying himself, he was never that loud when he was with Joey. And Joey remembered seeing Jon with both Danny and Donnie on several occasions and… nope, neither one of them made him moan that loud. Danny made him curse, Joey knew that, (hell, Danny made them all curse, fuck, the guy was good,) and Donnie made him cry (oh, how they had teased Jon about that the first time it happened), but it seemed like Jordan was the one to make him loud.

Interesting!

“Aw, fuck, yeah…”

Yep, this was it. That was the first one! Joey didn’t even realize that he was grinning like a fool, simply because he knew the exact second that Jordan would cum.

“Aw, fuck yeah…”

That was the second one, a bit louder this time. Joey looked over at Jon to see if he knew the signs as well, and it was obvious that he did. He closed his eyes and pushed his ass back against Jordan, taking him in as deep as he possibly could.

“Aww, fuuuuck….”

And there it was! You could set a timer after Jordan Knight’s sex noises. The thought made him snort, and then quickly slam his hand over his mouth.

They didn’t seem to have noticed. Jordan was throwing his head back, lost in his release, and Jon, Joey realized, wasn’t paying attention to anything but his little brother. As soon as he felt Jordan relax, even the slightest, he reached down with one hand and quickly pulled himself off, moaning even louder when he came.

Joey reveled in this golden opportunity to observe Jon and Jordan together. How long had they been doing this? Because it seemed like they had been screwing each other for decades. Had they kept this huge thing going on right under his nose and he never even knew it was there? They had slept in the same tour bus, for crying out loud, they never would have had any time to themselves… The five of them, they were always together, almost 24/7…

“Joey?”

…So when would they have had… He tried to remember if he had seen them sneak off somewhere, or if they had said something or done something that would have… should have made him suspect that something was wrong.

“Hey, Joe!”

But he couldn’t think of a single moment in time when they had been acting strangely. So this must be a new thing, right? Unless they had started it so early that by the time they were on tour, they were so used to keeping it hidden that no one ever even felt suspicious. Christ, how long had they been doing this? And why was it so important to him to find out?

“Yo, Blue Eyes!”

Oh! He looked up, and saw both Jon and Jordan sitting on the bed, looking at him, and all of a sudden, it felt like the roles were reversed and he was the one caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. He turned red and muttered a curse word, just loud enough for the Knight boys to hear him.

“You were miles away, dude, are you ok?”

Ok? Ok?! He was anything but ok, he was very much not ok right now, this was impossibly huge, this was… Ok, he couldn’t think of anything that was quite as big as this (except his cock!), but seriously? This was fucking huge.

“What…” He cleared his throat and tried again: “What… Are you fucking each other?”

He watched them look at each other and shrug.

“Yeah? So?”

“’So?’ Really?”

“Yeah! What’s the big deal?”

Joey tried to think of all the reasons why this was such a huge deal, the fact that it was wrong, not to mention illegal, being at the top of that list. On the other hand, who were they hurting by being together? As long as the fans didn’t find out… Oh, fuck, what if the fans found out?!

“What if the fans found out?”

“They haven’t yet!” Jordan smirked at him, and Joey wasn’t sure if his mouth was open or not. He was definitely surprised, so there was a rather big chance that it was. He closed it.

“How… How long…”

“Oh, about average”, Jon grinned, “maybe slightly bigger, but nothing quite like you, Joey Joe!”

Jordan laughed out loud, rewarding his brother with a sideways hug for the great joke. Joe was slowly starting to feel like they were missing the point here.

“When did this start?” he finally asked.

“Three years ago!”

“Th… You’ve been doing this for three years?! How did I not see it?”

“We’re really discreet!”

“Look, Joe, I know this is confusing for you, you’re only 16 and…

“17!”

“Two months left, Joseph!”

“You’re almost 17, you’re at the top of the world with millions of fangirls screaming your name… but this? It’s only love, kiddo. What’s so wrong with us loving each other?”

Joe tried really hard to come up with a list of reasons why it was wrong for two people to love each other… and just saying that in his head felt wrong.

“Listen, Joseph, it’s not just us… We’ve all done things we want to keep hidden from the world… I remember you and Danny having a grand time on the tour bus just three weeks ago… and we all had a lot of fun in that Jacuzzi, remember? Wouldn’t want the fans and the families finding out about that particular part of the group dynamic, now do we? That’s something people would feel aint right… behavior for a group of young boys. This world isn’t quite ready for that yet.”

“Which is bullshit!” Jon muttered.

“Which is complete and utter bullshit”, Jordan agreed, “but for now, we all have to keep this thing between us. We’ve kept a lot of secrets over the years, this is just one more. You can do that, can’t you, Joe?”

Joe thought about it. There were a lot of things he didn’t want his family to know about that he had done during the time they spent on tour. But hey, the world was their oyster, there was nowhere to go but up… They were allowed to have a bit of fun, to try out some new and exciting things. But yeah, he wouldn’t tell mom about it when he got home.

What’s one more secret?

“Yeah!” he said, nodding, seeing the relief in their faces. “I can do that!”

“Good!”

“Thanks, Joey!”

Joey nodded again and decided it was time for him to go back to his own room.

“Hey, Joe?”

“Yeah?”

They looked… mischievous, if he was being perfectly honest with himself. Of course, he wasn’t exactly sober, but didn’t it kinda look like they were up to something? He frowned a bit, and then, he noticed Jon’s hand on Jordan’s thigh.

“You want in?”

He must have misheard that one.

“On what?”

“You’ve been with both of us… but you’ve never been… with the two of us… You get what I’m saying?”

Oh, he got it, alright, he just wasn’t sure that he understood. Did they want him to… do what, exactly? Join them? As in… do both of them? Together?! Well hell, how was he supposed to turn that down? And also, which was a much more important question; why would he?

Just one more secret they would take to their graves.

\--- --- --- --- --- ---


End file.
